


talos bless us

by teeandrainbows



Series: Troped! [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Forehead Kisses, Found Family, Gen, Heist, Minor Becho, Platonic Relationships, Truth Serum, gardener au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: When Bellamy gets himself captured by Imperials, sisters Raven and Echo plan the ultimate heist to break him out of a closely guarded fort, aided by a dark elf and a khajiit.
Relationships: Echo & Raven Reyes, Emori & Raven Reyes, Harper McIntyre & Raven Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Raven Reyes & Spacekru, Space Sisters
Series: Troped! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Kudos: 8
Collections: TROPED 3.0 Round 3





	talos bless us

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MINUTE TO SPARE. Written for Chopped 3.0 Round 3 and won 4th place overall!
> 
> MANDATORY PLATONIC ROUND  
> Theme: Fantasy, I chose to set it in the world of Skyrim (3rd place tie)  
> Trope 1: Heist AU (3rd place tie)  
> Trope 2: Character drinks a potion that makes them unable to lie (1st place)  
> Trope 3: Gardener AU (2nd place)  
> Trope 4: Forehead Kiss

As the sun’s rays spilled around the edges of the Blue Palace of Solitude, Raven pulled her fur cloak tighter around her, ensuring the hood was still up. She couldn’t be recognized, not by any of the Imperial guards marching up and down the centre of the city on patrol. Damned Imperials. Why she and her sister still lived in Solitude, she didn’t know. Raven wanted to leave the city and travel to a place more friendly to Nords and Talos, but her sister insisted that it would be more work to uproot their lives.

Of course, neither of them would admit that the real reason they stayed in Solitude was so that they could watch the Imperials and the Thalmor. They also would never admit that they had a contact hiding outside the city who was in direct contact with the Stormcloak rebellion.

The only problem was that Echo’s fiance, Bellamy, had a hard time keeping his true sentiments regarding the Thalmor to himself, and after months of close calls and rapid damage control, he had finally opened his mouth to the wrong Argonian merchant down by the docks a day earlier. By the time Raven arrived home from her apprenticeship with the blacksmith, she had found her sister sitting by the fire pit, staring into the dying embers.

“What happened?” she had asked, half-limping to the bench to sit beside her.

Echo had turned to her, her eyes hooded and her lips pressed in a thin line. That was all Raven needed to know.

“Prison?” she asked, a pit deep in her stomach. That was the best case scenario. The Imperials liked to make examples of Nords who spoke out against the Thalmor.

Echo nodded tersely, her hands clenched on her lap. “I saw them dragging him off. They won’t do anything until the morning.”

The rest of the evening, Raven and Echo had spoken in hushed whispers, trying to decide what they were going to do.

Now, bright and early in the morning, Raven was moving against the crowd as Solitude slowly woke up. With her cloak drawn and hood up, she pushed past a tall Argonian, the tall lizard hissing angrily at her. When she noticed a pair of Altmer eyeing her from under an archway, Raven slipped down an alley, away from view. It would be just her luck to be recognized by a damn elf while she was trying to find out where Bellamy was being held. By the time she reached the jail cells, the sun was high in the air and birds were chirping. Raven ducked behind a barrel out of sight, just as two Imperial guards walked by.

“--heard a citizen was picked up yesterday for treason,” one of them was saying.

“He’s not being kept here, though. I heard he was taken to Fort Hraggstad,” the other replied. “Took a whole cart of traitors there, in fact.”

Raven let out a breath, waiting until the two guards were around the corner before slipping away. She made her way home, ignoring a whispering Argonian beggar.

“You’re sure he’s there?” Echo asked her as she handed over a chunk of bread.

“Positive,” Raven replied, smoothing down the front of her apron.

“We have to get him. They’ll execute him.” Echo eyed a sword hanging on the wall. 

Raven sighed. Fort Hraggstad was heavily guarded, especially after the recent attempt by the Stormcloaks at taking it. Even with Echo’s talent with a blade, there was no chance they could rescue Bellamy from the Fort. When she told her sister that, Echo only shook her head.

“I have a plan. Fort Hraggstad is crawling with Imperials, but I delivered supplies there a few months ago, and I remember seeing a weak point on the back wall. They won’t be expecting two Nordic women to break in.”

Once Echo got started, Raven knew there was no stopping her. She did feel the need to point out one fatal flaw in her plan, though.

“I heard they have mages defending the fort. There’s no denying you can hold your own with a blade, but I don’t think either of us can handle magic,” she said, rising to her feet from the bench and crossing their small home to a small, flower-shaped pendant hanging on the wall. “We have this, but I don’t know how to use it.” She glanced back at her sister.

Talos himself would have quivered at the look of determination on Echo’s face. She walked over to join Raven, reaching out and wrapping her fingers around the gold chain and taking it from the wooden peg in the wall.

“Then we find a mage,” was all Echo said.

Raven nodded. “I know someone.”

They gathered supplies. Echo changed from her town clothes into the fur armour she had once bought off a Companion who had visited Solitude while Raven studied the map, determining the best route to get to the Fort after visiting her friend. Eventually, the sisters left Solitude with cloaks on and hoods up, blending into the crowd. Raven didn’t take her hand off the dagger at her hip, though, and she knew Echo would be ready to draw her sword at a moment’s notice.

Raven followed Echo down the hill, taking the lead at a crossroads and leading her sister off the road once they had passed Dragon Bridge. They weaved between the trees, a little more at ease now that they had the comfort of cover. Raven could tell Echo was about to ask where they were going and held up her hand, grinning. A short distance later, they came across a clearing with a single hut off to the side. There was a low fence around the clearing, and Raven watched as her sister arched an eyebrow when she noticed that there were rows upon rows of vegetables growing. Raven marched forward, calling out.

There was a light rustling and and a dark elf rose from behind some of the plants, her hair fair and her skin a light blue in colour. She was wearing a simple cotton dress, and her hair was in two braids behind her head. Her apron was covered in dirt and she had a small smear of dirt on her left cheek, and she was carrying a small trowel.

“Raven? To what do I owe the pleasure?” the dark elf asked, her hands folded in front of her.

“Harper, good morrow,” Raven replied, gesturing towards Echo. “This is my sister, Echo.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harper said, her voice sweet and melodic. Echo nodded, her eyes darting around, taking everything in.

“The pleasure is mine,” she replied, glancing around. “Your garden is…”

“Quite expansive, I know,” Harper replied, still smiling sweetly. “I’ve been taking care of it for quite some time. Won’t you please come in, though. I have a pot of water ready for tea, if you would like?”

“This isn’t a pleasure visit, I’m afraid,” Raven said tersely. Harper peered at her in confusion before smiling once more.

“Very well. Still, come in. The trees can have ears.”

Echo nodded and the sisters followed Harper into her hut. It was the first time Raven had actually been inside. The first thing Raven noticed was the piles of alchemical ingredients lying everywhere, and the large alchemy table in the corner. One wall was lined with shelves, and every shelf was filled with piles of books. Spell tombs, Raven realized, just as she also realized she was staring.

Harper’s melodic laughter broke into her thoughts. “I’m so sorry for the mess. I don’t have visitors often.”

Raven shook her head. “I’ve never seen this much… magic in one place.” She had known Harper was a mage, but this was more than she had imagined.

“I’ve been studying magic as long as I’ve lived,” Harper explained, taking a sack of what looked suspiciously like toad eyeballs off a stool and gesturing for Raven to sit.

“That’s why we’re here,” Echo cut into the conversation, having been silent until then, walking around a low sitting table and leaning against a cabinet. “Your expertise in magic.” She glanced at Raven. “I’m assuming this is the mage you spoke of?” Raven nodded in confirmation.

Echo went on to explain what had happened. She had always been one not to dwell on pleasantries, and given the situation, Raven hadn’t expected anything different from her. Harper gasped softly at the news of Bellamy, and Raven glanced down at her lap. It was still hard to believe, even though they had their plan.

“So we’re going to break into the fort and get him out,” Echo finished, her hand going to the hilt of her sword. “We just need you to help us out with your spellwork.”

There was a long period of silence. Raven peered up at the dark elf, watching her clearly think about the proposal.

“Have you thought this through?” Harper finally asked.

Echo nodded. “Of course. You know I won’t let them take him from me.”

“And you think the three of us can break into an Imperial stronghold and rescue Bellamy, and manage to get out without being captured ourselves?” Harper pressed.

Raven held her breath, watching emotions flicker across Echo’s face. Truth be told, she had had her doubts too. It was harder for her to speak up, though, in the face of Echo’s determination.

Finally, Echo let out a long sigh. “I need to get him back,” she said, her voice breaking.

Harper nodded, going to the window and peering out. “I know,” she said. Raven rose to her feet, crossing the small room to her sister and putting her hand on Echo’s elbow.

There was movement outside, and instantly Raven could feel Echo tensing beside her. Harper turned back from the window, grinning.

“You are in luck,” she said, tilting her head. “Do you trust me?”

Raven nodded. “You know I do.”

“I trust you if she does,” Echo added.

Harper waved her hand and the door opened behind them. Raven turned. Through the door walked a Khajiit with a short stature, long, tufted ears, and copper fur.

“Emori,” Harper said, smiling. “You picked a good time to come visit.”

The Khajiit tilted her head, her ears pricking up. “What do you mean?” she asked, her eyes falling on the two Nordic women.

“This is my friend, Raven, and her sister, Echo,” Harper explained. “And this is Emori, one of my closest and dearest friends. She can sneak in and out of just about anywhere in Skyrim,” she added with a knowing glance at the pair.

Emori crossed her arms in front of her, and Raven noticed one of her paws looked different. “Where are we going?” the Khajiit asked.

For the third time that day, the story was recited, this time by Harper. Instead of Echo’s plan of entering with swords raised, though, Harper proposed a different plan.

“I can distract the guards at the gate. Emori can get the key. Echo, you said you know the layout of the fort?” Echo nodded. “Excellent. You should go with Emori, and Raven can stay with me. We’ll be in and out with Bellamy before the Imperials know we were there.”

Raven nodded. “I think this will work,” she said, although it was more to calm her sister than anything else.

“We should head out,” Echo said, back to all business. “Who knows what they’re doing to the prisoners.” To Bellamy, was the unspoken addition.

Harper went around her hut gathering supplies while Emori sat next to Raven.

“I’ve heard stories of thieves who tried to break into Fort Hraggstad. It doesn’t end well,” she whispered, amber eyes meeting Raven’s.

“This has to,” Raven replied, watching Echo who was shifting her weight back and forth while Harper gathered a small bag of herbs and other alchemical ingredients, then a small bag of potion vials.

“This guy we’re rescuing. He’s important?”

Raven closed her eyes, picturing Bellamy’s face. “He is.”

Finally, Harper was ready. The four left the hut, Harper pausing to check on her garden before they set off, charting the course Raven had traced on her map. They had to double back, since travelling to Harper had taken them out of their way, but Raven had no doubt that it had been worth it to recruit the mage. Emori was a nice addition to their party, too. While Echo stayed silent, a mask carefully placed over her facial expressions, Raven chatted idly with the dark elf and Khajiit.

When they reached the foothills and the snow started to fall, Emori took the lead. She could see better in the drifting snow, and she led them over the hill, past the Statue to Meridia.

“We should go over the plan one more time,” Echo spoke once they reached the road that led to the fort. Raven nodded, and the four huddled together in the shadow of a tree.

“Raven and I will approach the main gate, pretending to be lost,” Harper said, drawing her cloak closer around her.

“Meanwhile, Echo and I will go around back to the weak point she identified,” Emori added.

Raven cut in. “Once Harper and I are inside, we’ll create a distraction so Emori can slip away and steal the key to the prison.”

“I’ll keep watch, and Raven, you’ll come meet me. Harper will head to the prison and subdue any guards still there,” Echo said, letting out a slow breath.

Harper was about to speak when a loud shriek rang out over the snowy forest. Raven felt sick to her stomach and a quick glance at the other three told her she wasn’t the only one who had a bad feeling about that sound. It was followed swiftly by a sound that could only be the flapping of giant wings paired with the rush of air.

“No…” Emori said in a hushed tone, her eyes turned upwards to the sky. A large shadow passed overhead, and Raven instinctively dropped to the ground, hoping to Talos that the dragon didn’t notice them. Bside her, Echo was on one knee, her bow strung and an arrow nocked. Emori crouched low to the ground as well, but Harper stood with her back against a tree, her hands glowing yellow and crackling with static.

“Where is it?” Harper hissed. Emori scanned the sky.

“Flying south. Towards the pond,” she replied. Harper and Echo turned, facing the direction of the dragon, and Raven remained low to the ground.

“It’s gone,” Emori announced, rising to her full height and scanning the horizon. “I don’t think it’ll double around, but we should stick to the shadows just in case.”

Echo extended her hand to help Raven to her feet. “We should go.”

“But we haven’t covered the whole plan,” Harper protested, her hands no longer glowing with magic, but Raven put a hand on her arm.

“We can do this,” she said, more for her own benefit than anyone else’s. Harper regarded her with a long gaze before nodding.

“Before we go any further…” she started, raising her hands and casting a flurry of spells on everyone. Raven felt a slight tingling in her limbs, and a fuzzy warmth radiating from her chest.

“It’ll be harder to see or hear us now,” the dark elf explained, “and you’ll find you feel stronger, and your weapons will strike true.”

Echo nodded appreciatively. “Thank you,” she said.

They set off for the final leg of their journey, up the road to the fort. Soon, they paused again and Echo turned to Raven.

“May Talos bless us,” she said in a hushed tone, and Raven repeated it. Echo then pulled her into a hug. Raven threw her arms around her sister, pressing her forehead against Echo’s.

“We’ll find him,” she breathed. “We will.”

Echo let out a ragged breath and Raven pulled away, cupping her sister’s face with her hands and guiding her to lower her chin so Raven could press a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Talos is watching over us. We will find him.”

When she turned back, Emori was watching her, tufted ears twitching in amusement.

“Nords,” the Khajiit quipped, grinning at Harper.

Echo drew in a breath and turned towards Emori. “This is where we split up,” she said, her face made of steel. “We’ll be approaching from the northeast side.”

Harper recast her protection spells, just to be safe, and Echo and Emori left the path. Raven turned back to Harper, letting out a breath.

“Here we go,” she muttered, staring at the high tower rising before them.

“Stay calm,” Harper murmured. Raven squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them to the cool northern air.

They approached the gate, looking for all the world like two maidens who had lost their way.

“Halt!” one of the guards called.

“Please,” Harper called, her hands deep in the folds of her cloak. Raven knew that she was ready to cast a spell if they needed. Along the same lines, Raven’s arms were folded under her cloak, with one hand on the hilt of her dagger. “We were separated from our caravan. We’ve lost our way.”

The guard eyed them both, then waved them closer.

“‘Tis a cold afternoon for two maidens to be wandering around alone,” he said.

Raven put as much as she could into the doll eyes she had practiced as a child to get what she wanted from her playmates. “We won’t be much trouble, promise. The wind is strong, and my sister here has a thin cloak.”

“Very well,” the guard finally said after conferring with his partner. “Come in.”

He led them in, and just as expected, the arrival of two young women drew the eyes of the soldiers stationed at the fort. Also expected was that they were led inside the tower to a room where the captain was sitting at his desk.

“Captain McCreary, sir,” the guard said, gesturing to Raven and Harper. “A Nord and a Dunmer. Claim to be lost.”

The captain eyed them, then called for a steward. He whispered to the steward, and the man disappeared out of the room.

“You were right to come here,” McCreary said, gesturing to a bench on the side of the room. “A storm is brewing, and my men say they spotted a dragon earlier.”

Harper gasped. “A dragon?” she breathed, her eyes wide in horror. At least, that was what it would look like to McCreary. Raven had to admit, the dark elf was a good actress.

“Yes,” McCreary said, eyeing Raven. She quickly tried to look as scared as Harper. The steward returned, carrying two mugs.

“Hot tea,” McCreary said, a smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. “You must be cold.”

Raven took the mug, sipping at the tea. It tasted funny, but she didn’t pay too much attention to it. She was too busy thinking about the plan. Harper didn’t sip, but instead held the mug between both hands, holding it close to her face. Raven glanced sideways at her just as Harper’s nose twitched and she looked down at the piping hot liquid.

“Where are you from?” McCreary asked.

Raven opened her mouth.  _ Dragon Bridge _ , she wanted to say. “Solitude,” was what she said instead.

Harper’s head rose, just as Raven blinked in confusion. “I’m from Solitude,” she repeated. She didn’t know why she was saying that. They had agreed they would both claim to be from Dragon Bridge, to throw off any suspicion if any guards from Solitude were present. She tried one more time to say it. “So--” She cut herself off, glancing sideways at Harper. The dark elf’s eyes were wide, and she gave a barely perceptible shake of her head.

“Solitude, hm?” McCreary asked, unperturbed by Raven’s stammering. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

Raven opened her mouth, but Harper spoke. “We were travelling from Rorikstead. My aunt is in poor health, there. We were returning home and stopped at the Statue to Meridia. We must have gotten turned around in the snow,” she said, putting her hand on Raven’s knee.

“I see,” McCreary said, arching an eyebrow. “Is that true?” he asked, nodding at Raven.

_ Yes _ , she wanted to say. “No,” was what she said instead. Raven’s hands shook, sloshing around the liquid in the mug.

Harper cut in again. “Okay, okay! I have always wanted to see the Steed Stone, so we snuck away from our travelling companions and got ourselves lost. When my friend here saw the tower in the distance, we knew we could re-orient ourselves.”

McCreary was about to answer when a commotion outside drew his attention. He rose to his feet. “Apologies, miladies. Please, make yourselves comfortable. I’ll return when I’ve dealt with this.” With that, he left the room. Raven turned to Harper, her eyes wide.

“What’s happening?” she hissed.

“Truth potion,” Harper replied, her voice drawn. “I thought I smelled it, but by the time I figured it out, you had already taken a drink. Hopefully he bought my story,” she said, squeezing Raven’s hand. “It’ll wear off soon. Try not to talk until then.”

Raven nodded, gulping. “He makes me nervous,” she said. Harper nodded.

“Me too,” she agreed. “Come on. You need to go find Echo, and I need to go to the prison. And remember.  _ Don’t talk to anyone _ .”

Raven nodded, rising to her feet. “I don’t know if we can do this,” she said, before clapping a hand over her mouth.

“It’s alright,” Harper replied, kissing her forehead. “It’s a difficult mission. Trust in all of us, though. We can figure this out, even if it doesn’t go exactly according to plan.”

Raven nodded, turning to the door and slowly opening it. There was no one on the other side, and she slipped out, Harper right behind her.

“May Talos watch over you,” Harper whispered.

Raven gave her an appreciative smile before turning and walking down the corridor and out into the courtyard. She ducked behind some barrels as some Imperial legionnaires rushed past. From what she could hear, the dragon had doubled back and was approaching the fort.  _ Good _ , she thought bitterly. The dragon could destroy the fort for all she cared, as long as they could get Bellamy first.

She crept along, hiding in the shadows until she reached the rendevous point Echo had set. Her sister was there, crouched low behind a large crate.

“How did things go?” Echo asked once she saw her.

“Terrible,” Raven replied, mentally cursing the potion. “Harper and I were taken to the captain and for some reason he decided to give us some truth potion.” As Echo’s eyes widened, Raven quickly reassured her. “I was the only one who drank it, and Harper was able to spin a different story. All I said was that we were from Solitude.”

Echo nodded slowly, reaching over and taking Raven’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“No, but I will be. I just can’t talk. Harper told me I shouldn’t talk,” she said.

“She’s right. Stay quiet and stay behind me,” Echo replied, starting to creep along. “Emori should be back soon with the keys. The dragon gave us an unexpected advantage.”

“Only you would see a dragon attack as an advantage,” Raven said drily.

Echo glanced at her. “Was that you or the potion?” she asked.

“I don’t know, a little bit of both?” Raven replied.

Her sister sighed, then gestured for her to follow. Raven crept after her, following her towards the door that would lead to the prison cells.

“You know, I’m a bit worried that you didn’t remember enough about this fort,” Raven commented, unable to help herself. “Are you sure that leads to the cells?”

“Would I have agreed to the plan if I wasn’t sure?” Echo hissed back at her.

Raven shrugged. “You were the one who wanted to come in here singlehanded with a sword while I somehow managed to find a key and live long enough to get it back to you. You don’t exactly take time to think when it comes to Bellamy.”

“By Talos, tell me how you truly feel!” Echo snapped, rounding on her.

“That’s about all I can do right now,” Raven replied, glancing down at the ground. “I’m sorry, Echo, but it’s the truth. You are one of the most intelligent women I know, but when it comes to Bellamy, you do the first thing that comes to mind. I’m surprised you didn’t go after him when he was first arrested.”

“I wanted to!” Echo said, her voice getting louder. She swallowed, glancing around. “I wanted to,” she repeated, more softly, “but I knew I couldn’t do it alone. I needed you. You keep me sane.”

The tension between them deflated, and Raven let out a breath. “Are you sure you didn’t swallow some truth potion?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Echo shook her head, turning back around. “Do you think we should leave Solitude?” she asked, suddenly.

“Yes,” Raven replied, almost instantly. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth. “That’s not fair.”

“I think so too,” her sister replied, continuing to move forward until she was at the door. Raven followed her, blinking.

“I find that hard to believe. I want to leave because we aren’t safe in Solitude. We should be going to Windhelm. That way, you and Bellamy can join the Stormcloaks and I can go study at Winterhold, like I’ve always wanted to do.” She crossed her arms in front of her.

Echo had one hand on the door, but she turned back to Raven. “I never knew you wanted to study at Winterhold,” she said.

“I kept it a secret because I didn’t want to leave you.” Raven blinked back tears she hadn’t realized were forming in her eyes.

“Echo, Raven.” Emori’s silky voice reached them and both sisters turned. The Khajiit jumped off a barrel, landing gracefully beside Echo. “I have the keys.”

Raven tried to relax, to mask the emotions coursing through her, but Emori was too perceptive.

“Whatever I’m interrupting, you two need to put it aside until we’re out of here. The guards are pretty occupied with the--” she started, but a loud voice cut her off.

“What are you doing over here?” a guard asked, stepping around a corner. Before Emori or Echo could speak, Raven found herself compelled to answer.

“We’re going into the prison wing to break out one of the prisoners,” she said.

The next thing she knew, there was a dagger buried in the guard’s throat and Echo was walking to him, pulling it out before he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

“Let’s go,” she said, ignoring the question in Emori’s eyes.

“Truth potion,” Raven said by way of explanation, following Echo inside.

Harper was there, sitting on a bench, her hands glowing with bright light. There was a small pile of sleeping guards on the floor in front of her. “It took you long enough,” she said when she saw the three of them. Her eyebrows raised slightly at the sight of Echo still cleaning her bloody dagger, but she said nothing.

“We should go,” Echo said, sweeping past Harper to the row of cells. Raven followed her with the keys while Emori and Harper stayed behind as lookouts.

“Bellamy?” Echo hissed, moving down the row. From the last cell came a sharply drawn breath.

“Echo, is that you?” came Bellamy’s deep voice. Raven watched as her sister’s face lit up and she ran to the end of the hall, clinging to the bars.

“It’s me,” she breathed, kissing Bellamy through the bars. “Raven’s here too. We came to rescue you.”

Raven reached her sister, turning to see her future brother-in-law’s dark eyes fixed firmly on Echo. He only broke eye contact for a moment to smile at Raven.

“Here,” Raven whispered, handing the keys to Echo. Echo fumbled with the keys, finding the proper one and unlocking the cell. Bellamy slowly stepped out, and Echo used her dagger to cut the rope tied around his wrists.

“I’ll tell you everything later. We need to get out of here, first,” she said, offering her arm to help Bellamy stumble back the way they came. Raven went to Bellamy’s other side, letting him drape his arm over her shoulders.

“I should have known you two would come,” he said, a tired smile on his face.

“We nearly got captured, ourselves,” Raven said before groaning.

“She got hit with a truth potion,” Echo explained quickly, as they reached the main chamber.

“I can see why you wanted to rescue him,” Emori quipped, eyeing Bellamy. Raven laughed, and so did Echo.

“Exit strategy?” Bellamy asked.

“We go out the way Emori and Echo came in, from the weak point on the back wall,” Raven answered automatically.

Harper stepped forward. “Here, you’ll need this to regain your strength,” she said, handing Bellamy some greens. “Herbs from my garden.” She smiled sweetly as Bellamy took the greens and slowly ate them, pulling a face. “I know they’re a bit bitter, but you should feel it right about… now.”

Raven watched as Bellamy stood up straighter. His face didn’t look as drawn anymore, and his eyes were brighter. “Thanks,” he said, his hand finding Echo’s.

Emori’s tail was swishing from side to side. “We need to go, now,” she said. Everyone nodded and followed the Khajiit out and around the edge of the fort.

As they drew near the weak point, they heard a low chuckling. McCreary stepped out from behind a stack of crates, holding a mace.

“I thought I recognized you,” he said, eyeing Raven. “I saw you in Solitude, with them,” he nodded towards Echo and Bellamy. “We found the hole in the wall last week, and when you showed up, I couldn’t help but be suspicious.”

“That’s why you gave us the potion,” Harper breathed.

McCreary chuckled darkly. “I had to be sure, but you were too smart for your own good,” he said, his gaze shifting to Harper. “I had my men follow you, though. We figured out what you were doing. And now--”

He didn’t get further. Raven’s dagger was buried in his throat.

“I know I wasn’t the only one who wanted to do that,” Raven said, shrugging.

Echo nodded, clearly impressed.

“Let’s get out of here,” Emori urged, and Raven agreed.

“There’s a Stormcloak camp not too far from here. We can regroup there and figure out what to do next,” she said, eyeing Echo and Bellamy.

With that, the five of them slipped out through the hole in the wall and made their way through the trees and snow.

= = = = =

They arrived at the Stormcloak camp and once Echo and Raven gave their names, they were welcomed. Monty, their contact, was at the camp, and he vouched for them.

Raven found herself sitting on a log by a fire with some (real) tea when Echo joined her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

Raven shrugged. “I’ve been better. That was a long run,” she said.

“So… about Winterhold…”

Raven glanced up sharply. “What about it?”

“Do you really want to go?” Echo asked.

Raven hesitated. “I mean… it’s been my dream for so long, but… I don’t want to leave you and Bellamy.”

Echo shook her head. “Is that the truth? You want to go?”

“I think the potion wore off a while ago,” Raven replied.

“You know what I mean.”

Raven sighed. “I do.”

Echo was silent for a while. Then, she turned to Raven. “I talked to Bellamy. We’re going to go to Windhelm and join Jarl Ulfric.”

Raven pressed her lips together. “Echo…”

Echo shook her head. “You go carry out your dream, and we’ll fight for Talos.”

Raven smiled, just as Harper and Emori joined them.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Winterhold,” Harper mused, and Raven laughed.

“Thank you for everything,” she murmured, and her three companions gathered around her, all hugging each other.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU BAILEY AND SARA FOR ALL YOU DO
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> Check out the other fics in this collection!


End file.
